


非常时期的浴室普雷

by chuluoli



Category: Oho Ou/Liu Haoran-rps
Genre: Liu Haoran/Oho Ou - Freeform, M/M, 刘昊然 - Freeform, 欧然 - Freeform, 欧豪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuluoli/pseuds/chuluoli
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Oho Ou
Kudos: 2





	非常时期的浴室普雷

当无人机拍到社区的街道上有人没有带口罩到处乱晃时，居委会主任立马让小刘赶紧过去抓人。

他们河南在省长的带领下所有基层干部都要发动一切力量最大范围最大限度地宣传防疫知识，挨家挨户劝导解说，日日夜夜巡逻值班，务必要在这个庚子年的春节里把所有居民都牢牢地钉在自己家里。

小刘虽然还在念大四，但他是警校的大四生，他父亲又是居委会里的老干部了，所以在这个基层干部根本不够用的特殊时期，居委会同意了他的志愿申请，年轻力壮的小伙子多是替他们这些老胳膊老腿的老人家们去跑腿打杂，这种不戴口罩到处乱晃抓人的活啊，什么不听劝解故意闹事武力威压制服的活啊。

小刘骑着社区巡逻的摩托车就朝无人机拍摄的地点赶过去了，可真把人拦下来他就傻眼了——万万没想到，这个非常时期不带口罩到处乱晃的人，居然会是大自己三届的学长，已经毕业在某市公安局工作的男友小欧！

“你怎么在这里？！”小刘惊讶地问道。

小欧凄苦地笑了下，“我不是想来找你么。”

无人机上居委会主任中气十足宣导民众避免出行出行必带口罩的声音在空旷安静地街道上彻响回荡着，小刘忙从口袋里摸出一个独立包装的口罩和一小瓶免洗洗手液递给小欧，“快快快，洗洗手，把口罩带上。你怎么突然来河南了，来了也不和我说一声。”

小欧洗了手小心地带好口罩闷着声音说，“正好有份紧急的公安材料要送到你们隔壁市，这不马上就过年了没人愿意走这趟，你不是老抱怨我年年春节都加班嘛，所以我就和领导申请了，这样还能抽空来看你下。谁知道就出了这事，我人才进了你们市就封路了，我出也出不去了，只能继续来找你。到了你们这里所有的店都没有口罩卖了，小旅馆大酒店不是歇业了就是不接待外地人员，手机又没电了，我要不是往你家寄过东西知道你家在哪条街，我都得去投奔派出所了。”

小刘看着黑着眼圈冒出了青胡茬一身狼狈的男朋友，眼里满是心疼怜爱，忙说道，“走，跟我回家，你就先住我那。”

小刘先带着小欧去了居委会，说明了情况，测量了体温，记录了近期的出行路线，做好了人员登记后，领着他回了前几年父母给自己买的一个单身小公寓。

“你快先去洗洗干净。”小刘一开门，在玄关处脱下了外套鞋袜，又喷散了酒精消毒液，让小欧跟着他也做了一遍，便指着玄关旁边的浴室说道，“衣服什么的直接扔洗衣机里，我等下拿消毒液泡一会儿再洗。你有带衣服吗？”

小欧指了指还在大门口的小行李包，“本来办完事过来看你一眼就得回去的，所以只带了一套换洗的。”

小刘嫌弃地看了眼那个和他主人一起在外面漂泊游荡了许久的包，想了想还是说道，“我先给你找套我的睡衣穿吧，包和里面的衣服等下也一起洗了。”

交通也不知道什么时候能解封，照这情形一时半会的肯定也回不去了，小欧便决定安心地留下来陪男友过这特殊的春节。

小刘在玄关处脱去了外衣外裤先放在了浴室门口，他穿着秋衣秋裤从衣柜里翻出睡衣和新内裤敲了敲浴室的门后打开，没想到入眼就看见了小欧精壮结实的裸体——他没有将淋浴间的磨砂门拉上！

看着清纯的小男友双唇微启露出可爱的小虎牙惊住了的呆萌模样，小欧邪气地挑眉一笑，“你也在外面跑了一天，不好好洗个澡消消毒把病菌都洗掉，也不好在家里到处乱走，很容易就把外面的病菌带进家里了。”

“可......”小刘慌忙移开了视线涨红了脸道，“等，等你洗完我在洗。”

“那怎么行呢？”小欧扶着磨砂玻璃门框故作为难地说，“你又不能在屋子里乱走，让你穿成这样等在门口我怎么过意的去？毕竟加上我去隔壁市的路途，我可在外面跑了两三天啦，这可得好好洗，洗好久呢。”

说罢他伸手拉住了慌乱地想要躲避的小刘的胳膊，一用力便把他拉近了淋浴间。小刘仅发出了一声惊促的“啊”，身上便被头顶洒落的热水淋湿了。

“来吧，我们一起洗。”小欧一手揽住了他的腰，一手撩起了他的秋衣，他低头在他的耳边轻声低语，“你浑身上下我哪里没看过了，害羞什么。”

小刘的双手欲拒还迎似得抵在小欧宽厚的胸膛上，最终还是顺从地被他脱去了上衣，头上温热的水流浇得他睁不开眼，但却感受到了小欧温热的鼻息，自他的额间落下，吻过他的鼻梁衔住了他的唇不断吮吸亲舐。他伸出双手搂住了他的脖颈闭眼深陷在了他的深吻之中，他被亲吻着逼退到了墙边，他的腰不自觉的挺起紧贴着他结实的下腹部，而他的手一手扶住他的后脑勺避免他撞上墙，一手揽抱住他的肩背，他们的下体紧密地贴合在一起相互摩挲着。

小欧的手从他的后背滑向腰间，狡猾地躲过了裤腰，探进了更隐秘的地方。他的手掌伸入秋裤之中揉捏、抚摸，向外掰扯着他圆润的臀丘，最终秋裤连同他的内裤一起也难逃魔掌被扔到了一边。他暂时地放过了他被蹂躏的糜红的唇，亲吻着他还带点儿婴儿肥的面颊，舔舐着他敏感的耳垂，在他白皙的颈子和笔直的锁骨上嘬吸出一个个深红色的吻痕。他的舌慢慢地往下舔，拨弄扯咬着他胸前挺立的茱萸，小刘发出了难以自禁的轻吟，他挺起了前胸搂住了小欧短的有些刺手的寸头，似献祭般把自己往他嘴里送去。

待到两颗茱萸全都被玩到红肿，小欧的唇舌再次向下游走，吻过被精心修剪过的草地，他经年练枪带着枪茧的手握住了那已经完全挺立起来的粉色肉茎。他熟练地上下套弄着，拇指不时地抚过、抠弄顶端冒着透明液体的马眼，他伸出了舌头上下舔舐着它，将整根肉棒吞入口中吮吸，温软紧致的感觉让小刘不禁狠狠地握抓着他的头，自放假归家以来就不曾被触碰的欲望很快地便泄了出来。

小欧伸出舌头让小刘看到他舌尖含着的白浊，在他迷离的视线里勾回了舌头将它一口吞下。他们再次交换了一个深吻，刚刚高潮过的小刘柔若无骨一般挂在小欧身上，任由他的双手在自己身上点欲纵火。

小欧搂着他让他倚在自己的怀里，舌尖勾勒着他精巧的耳郭，“家里有没有KY？”

小刘双眸微眯轻喘着，“在...在洗手池的镜柜里。”

小刘双臂撑在墙上趴着，他修长笔直的双腿被迫分开，身后的手指带着冰凉的润滑剂挤进了温暖到甬道里，他被激得绷紧了臀肉。

“放松点。”小欧跪在他身后亲了亲他挺翘的臀尖，左手再次掰开他的臀缝好方便右手手指更多的进出扩张。

小刘将头埋在了双臂间难耐地喘息着，直到身后的蜜穴被扩张得差不多了，小欧才站了起来，他嘬吸着他的后颈，侧脸与他舌尖缠绕地交换亲吻，啄了啄他的唇温柔地道，“baby，我要进来了。”他的腿强硬地插入他的腿间令他双腿分的更开，浇上了KY被把玩得油光水滑的阴茎硬挺着霸道地抵在了穴口，“放轻松，又不是第一次，别每次都这么紧张。”他再一次低头亲吻他，低沉性感的声音在他耳边坏笑道，“宝贝儿，我哪次做的你不舒服了嗯？”

炙热的肉棍慢慢地插了进来，一路挺向了更深处，小刘的双手在墙上紧握成拳，他身体前倾趴在墙上，从轻不可闻的吟哦到难以抑制的呻吟，暧昧的肉体撞击声伴着流水声在浴室里来回传荡着，惹的人更加得脸红心跳。小刘的双腿在猛烈的欢愉之中瘫软得几乎无法再站立住，小欧在他身后一手搂紧了他的腰扶住他，一手紧握住他的手掌，与他十指交握抵在了墙上。

“啊，baby，嗯，我的宝贝儿。”他的头抵在了小刘漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，汗水与流水混在一起淌进了他凹陷的脊背中，他亲吻着他的肩颈紧握住他的手喘息着，“宝贝儿，一起嗯，啊！”


End file.
